Merge
by Wiipuu
Summary: Trunks dies after he returns to the future. Eventually the alternate time line Trunks begins to remember the life of Future Trunks and over the years becomes it. After a major slip up, Vegeta realizes just who is son really is.


**Memories**

You know what? Its strange. I know that I was too late, I know my mom is dead, I know that I am dyeing, but I just don't care. Its getting cold, and I feel so tired. The smell of blood and the pain is slipping away along with my mind. Still before I sleep I want to remember those good times. Not that I can help it really. It turns out that whole life flashing before your eyes thing isn't some myth. My teacher Gohan was a nice guy you know that? My mom was a smart and beautiful woman. And my dad... my dad, he was an ass. Heh.

Ow, I really shouldn't laugh. It hurts. I can hear some explosions and screaming in the distance. I cant move anymore, and I don't care. How pathetic. I wonder what he would think of me now? Oh, that's right, he probably doesn't think of me anymore... I don't think I can think anymore actually. Its getting harder to stay conscious. I cant even hear the screams in the distance now.

Goodbye Mom, Gohan, and ...Dad.

 **June 3, 2:45am**

"NO! Sniff, sniff."

"Trunks! Whats the matter sweety?"

"Waaah! Mom, there is fire everywhere! You were dead! Everyone is dead! I let everyone down!"

"Trunks... aaawwh, dont cry. It was just a bad dream."

"Its all my fault! Its all my fault! I should have tried harder! I should have trained more!"

"Trunks, what are you talking about?"

"Sniff, sniff ...I don't know. I cant remember."

"Trunks?"

"Mom, I'm ok. Ill just go back to bed. I know it was just a bad dream."

I couldn't tell her. I don't even understand whats going on, but for some reason I couldn't tell her that these dreams were memories. I cant tell anyone.

 _15 years later_

I'm getting a little tired of this persona I've lived my whole life based on. Over the years bits and pieces of the person I was and the personality I had slowly invaded me till I was no more. But I cant tell anyone, I cant let them know my shame. I'm trying hard to keep it to myself. Sometimes I wonder how it came to this point, how I got a second chance. But I know that's just wishful thinking, that I some how took over this Trunks, their Trunks. I didn't mean to. I don't even know how it happened, but I do know I have to play the part of their 'real' son.

I'm getting so tired of it all. Im want to train with my dad, I want to hug my mom and tell her Im sorry. But I cant, because I'm afraid they will know who I really am now. So I will just continue to play president, hang out with Goten, and pretend I am the son I'm am supposed to be.

'knock, knock, knock'

"Goku? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Trunks, do you wana spar?"

"...NO thanks, I have work to do."

"Oh come on Trunks, I cant find your dad and my son is off with a woman!"

"I... I cant."

"Trunks? Is something wrong?"

"No. I ...I guess I can go a few rounds, but remember I'm out of practice."

Its gets the better of me sometimes, its rare hearing someone this excited to fight me. These days, people seem to think I'm to busy. The truth is that's just what I want them to think, I usually finish my work within an hour. All of it.

"Alright! Im excited to see how you fight now. We haven't spared since you were a kid!"

"Heh. I guess."

He started to look at me funny before shaking his head.

"You sure your feeling ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Its just, you look different."

"How so?"

"I don't know, just different. Well maybe not different. You look like you dad right now."

He's being weird today. Though I guess that's normal.

The spare went well, I was rusty but its pretty fun. I really needed to blow off some steam. Actually, Ive really needed to blow off some steam for the past 10 years.

"Wow Trunks, your really getting into it! Wana take it to the next level?"

"Yea! Lets do it!"

I missed going Super Sayan, I haven't had a reason to for a long while.

This wasn't going as planned, he kept pushing me and pushing me. Before I knew it I felt myself reaching for a sword that wasn't there, these old habits ...I shouldn't have them anymore. Thankfully, he's to stupid to notice a little detail like that.

* * *

 **Authors** **Note:**

I had this grand Idea drawn out, but then I was to lazy to actually write it. If anyone wants to make a story based on this Idea, please do.


End file.
